


Eyes Like Sky

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, namsong - Freeform, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: “或许你该看一看，爱情的样子。”





	Eyes Like Sky

宋闵浩说，帮我遮住双眼，展示我你最喜爱的。引领我，到它面前。  
于是他引领宋闵浩来到平面镜前。  
你可以睁眼了，他说。然后双手分开。  
宋闵浩不认为他最喜爱的是镜子。所以，他问，你真的最喜爱镜子吗。  
不，我最喜爱的是我们在一起的时候。他摇头，回答。  
宋闵浩说，挺好的，我们在一起时挺不错的。  
嗯，他回答。  
他在想，如果他的回答是“我最喜欢的是你”，那宋闵浩的回答会怎样。  
还是“挺好的”吗？  
或许不。

千年隼模型的拼装占用了他宝贵的五个小时，但想起这是为了宋闵浩而做的事，就觉得没关系。  
他跑到宋闵浩的课桌前，说，我为你拼了个千年隼，你应该会喜欢。  
宋闵浩放下笔，说好。然后跟着他走去隔壁的客厅。  
这很不错。宋闵浩抚摸激光炮台处的砖块，说。他还补了句谢谢。  
然后他走回课桌前，继续埋头于他的数学题。  
从放下笔到重新提起它，间隔的时间大概只有两分钟。  
而他，等待了一天，两天，三天……却等不来宋闵浩打开千年隼，发现他藏在驾驶舱的情书的时刻。  
他发现宋闵浩是那么沉迷于那些难以做出的数学题——为了以后考上航空航天系——胜过其他。  
胜过他。

他在上课时传给宋闵浩一张纸条。  
由简单的点和直线构成的画面。画的都是什么，宋闵浩问他。  
黑板，课本，课桌，都是矩形的东西。他回答。  
干嘛要画这些给我，宋闵浩笑着说。然后折起纸条，将它递还给他。  
——不是画那些矩形给你。  
——是用摩尔斯电码写了东西给你。  
——你正在看的课本的前几页，就是它们。  
“.. -….- .- -.. — .-. . -….- -.– — ..-”  
——I adore you.  
他将纸条撕碎，走近垃圾箱。  
投进去。

第一次，他深夜在海岸步行。夜晚的陆风比他所期待的舒适。  
细沙上不光只是他的脚印，还有前面的宋闵浩的。  
宋闵浩回头，说，我想我们该回去了，有点晚了。  
他看着宋闵浩的眼眸。  
瞳孔像夜空。  
眼白是月光。  
涌动的柔情是海浪。  
你的眼睛像天空，他说。  
我的眼睛可不是蓝色的呀，太铉，宋闵浩笑。  
不，我是说夜空。他摇摇头。  
夜空又怎么啦，难道因为我喜欢宇宙吗？宋闵浩弄不懂。  
他有些紧张。不过，在宋闵浩面前，他似乎总是这样。  
你如天空一样，是我夜晚的全部，我希望是如此，他说。  
宋闵浩却在他的话后“噗嗤”一声笑出来。  
你在说什么，弄不清啦，宋闵浩说。总是搞不懂他的那些文艺。  
宋闵浩又说，走啦。  
他在原地愣住，尴尬，犹如刚才被泼了海水。  
一分钟后才跟上前面的人。  
风变冷。

他被邀请给宋闵浩写点祝福。  
蘸水笔在他的右手停留了将近五分钟，笔尖才终于触到无酸纸。

你看到过有你存在的平面镜  
你看到过课本里的摩尔斯电码  
你看过无垠的大海与无边的夜空  
你或许会如Han Solo一般  
驾驶着千年隼  
去看我看不到的宇宙

你有一双英俊的眼睛，如夜空  
它们可以看到很多，很多  
可总看不到一些  
永远在你面前存在的东西

你或许该看一看，爱的样子

宋闵浩接过纸张，亲口读完上面的文字。  
你总是，盲目地喜欢创作这些别人猜不透的东西，宋闵浩对他说。  
不，盲目的不是我，我一直看得很清楚，他说。

这或许是他最后一次待在宋闵浩的寝室，躺在宋闵浩的软床上、盯着挂有八大行星小挂件的天花板——它们是他送给宋闵浩并亲手挂上的。  
他不知道，宋闵浩是否在每夜入睡前有看着它们。  
如果宋闵浩曾认真观察过它们，他会发现，有两个火星，而且它们并列在了一起。  
宋闵浩还会看到，天王星、海王星、水星连在了一起。

我该走了，他说。  
嗯，路上小心，过几天记得要来，宋闵浩说。  
会的，他犹豫了一会儿，回答。

他打开门，踏出寝室。  
在关上门的前一刻，他还是看到了书桌上装着婚戒的方盒。  
不属于他的，也不会属于他的。

他看不到这段盲目的感情的答案。  
不，他又看到了。  
和夜空一般无尽的黑暗，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> 就是南多年来一直喜欢宋，屡次表白、暗示，但是宋一直不知道。  
> “两个火星”是因为，火星的符号是♂。  
> “天王星、海王星、水星连在了一起”是因为，三者的英文分别是Uranus、Neptune、Mercury。  
> “U N ME.”
> 
> 听Frank Ocean的《Eyes Like Sky》就想写了。


End file.
